


Reach For The Stars

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney and John both want the stars.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: Romancing McShep





	Reach For The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reach For The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731923) by [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic). 



Rodney hissed through his teeth, his head falling back to knock against the shelves of the stationery cupboard that Captain John Sheppard had pushed him into only a few minutes earlier. The wet heat of Sheppard’s mouth disappeared as he pulled away from Rodney’s exposed cock just long enough to smirk.Rodney hated that smirk; had hated it from the moment he’d been introduced to the hick of a flyboy who had been chosen as one part of the two man crew to fly _his_ Space Shuttle, the one he’d spent over a decade working on.Rodney grabbed at Sheppard’s head, briefly thankful that he didn’t sport the buzz cut that most of the military at Edwards Air Force Base, and pushed it insistently back towards his leaking cock.

Sheppard took the hint and got back to work.A few minutes later, Rodney was coming hard enough that he could see stars.The irony of that particular metaphor soured what should have been a happy post-orgasmic glow and Rodney took it out on Sheppard.He pushed Sheppard away roughly, stuffing his soft, sated cock back into his briefs and buckling his belt back into place.

“You’re welcome,” Sheppard drawled, his voice rough. 

“I have a simulation running,” Rodney said, refusing to look Sheppard in the eye.“I need to get back.”

John sat back on his heels, offering Rodney a good look at the damp stain on his pants.Fuck.That should not have been as hot as it was.At least Rodney wasn’t being even more of an asshole by not offering to reciprocate. 

“I - “ Rodney’s voice turned apologetic despite himself.Sometimes it was hard to remember that he didn’t like Sheppard, wasn’t supposed to like any of the astronauts.

Sheppard waved him off. “Go,” he said, already looking around for something to clean himself off.“I’ll see you tonight.”

Rodney bit his lip; he should say no, he should - He nodded in agreement before exiting the cupboard and making his way quickly to his lab.

Zelenka took one look at him and sighed.“Your fly is open.You need to be more careful, ano?If not for yourself, then for him.”

Rodney stopped short at that.Just the thought of what would happen if they were discovered, what would happen to John.John wanted the stars and, knowing that, Rodney knew how much it would break him if he lost them.He should stop. He should - - he shook himself.Now wasn’t the time to think about this.There was too much to do.

He pushed past the nosy Czech to look at his latest simulations.“Is this tolerance level correct,” he asked?Zelenka got with the program and dropped the subject.

* * *

Rodney McKay had grown up knowing - deep down in his soul knowing - that he would one day visit the stars.Sputnik had been launched on the same day as his thirteenth birthday and, despite not finding out about the event until weeks later, in a newsreel that aired before a rerun of Invasion of The Body Snatchers at the Alhambra theatre downtown, the fact remained that the coincidence did nothing but cement that surety in his mind.

The Space Race that followed the launch of Sputnik became the most important thing in the world to a young Rodney McKay and he read every piece of news he could, followed every development with an interest that bordered on obsession.

The creation of NASA in 1959 gave Rodney his path in life.By then, he was 15 years old and about to enter his first year of college.He’d swapped Canada for the United States when it became obvious that was where he needed to be to realise his goals.He was already planning to study Aeronautical Engineering, was well on his way to completing his freshman year when the Mercury Seven astronauts were announced.The fact that all of the astronauts came from the military was not something Rodney had expected but he had been quick to amend his plans and, at the age of 18, with two degrees and well on his way to his first doctorate, he went knocking on the door of the USAF and the Navy.

Dreams have to die sometimes.

Rodney was rejected.Hypoglycaemia and an underlying heart condition that he hadn’t ever been aware of.Rodney would never get to see the stars and while being one of the key engineers to help others reach that goal might have been enough for someone else, it wasn’t enough for him.

Rodney flourished in the engineering department of NASA despite his well known contempt for the so called astronauts that got to do what Rodney could only dream of.

And then John Sheppard showed up.

* * *

John Sheppard had grown up knowing - deep down in his soul knowing - that he would one day visit the stars. 

He planned his life around it, every decision weighed up carefully to determine which option kept him on the trajectory he needed to take.It had been easy for the most part.The doors that weren’t opened by the Sheppard Oil Industry name were opened by his own hard work. He kept his head down, dodged the distractions that could threaten everything, and worked harder than he’d ever worked at anything.College was easy once he knew who to avoid.He couldn’t let anything threaten his acceptance into the military, not when that was his fastest ticket to where he needed to be. He went with the Navy in the end and they welcomed him with open arms.It had all worked out perfectly and here he was, about to pilot the first Space Shuttle flight.It was his dream come true.

If achieving those dreams had meant that he’d had to hide certain facets of himself in the dark, well, John could live with that. 

He was better off than most of the other military men he’d met that were in his boat.At least he could be himself at home.His marriage of convenience to Nancy was of mutual benefit to them both.They’d both done their duty and Joanna Sheppard was the light of her mother and father’s life.Nancy’s girlfriend Rebecca was their live-in nanny now and John didn’t even grudge Nancy her happiness.Not when the stars were finally within his reach. 

John was used to being alone, used to smiling politely and telling anyone that tried to break through his walls that they had picked up the wrong signals, that he was a pilot, that he was going to fly in space. 

And then Rodney McKay showed up.

* * *

John looked up from the blueprints he’d been memorising as the door to his study opened.Despite the promise earlier, he was surprised that Rodney had actually shown up.Surprised but pleased.Pleased but terrified of where things were going.

“Your, ah, your wife let me in,” Rodney said, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

John waved him in, gesturing to an empty chair.“You want anything to eat?It was meatloaf tonight, I’m sure there’s leftovers.Rebecca makes a mean meatloaf.”

“Rebecca, right.She’s your wife’s girlfriend.That’s...I don’t know what that is.”

“Yeah. It’s unusual but it works for us.” John moved to the drinks cabinet and poured Rodney a drink.“NASA likes their astronauts to be settled, married men so that’s what they get.It’s what I gave them.” He sat the drink on the table next to Rodney.“No lemon,” he promised.“I remembered.”

Rodney nodded his thanks and swallowed the drink in one long pull.John watched his throat, the way the angle pulled his neck taut, his throat moving with each swallow.Jesus. 

“What are we doing?” John asked, the words tripping out his mouth before he could bite them back.

Rodney finished his drink, his tongue darting out to lick the moisture from his lips. “I don’t know,” he admitted.“I’m the smartest man in NASA which basically means that I’m the smartest man on Earth and I’m hoping to prove in my lifetime that I’m the smartest man in the galaxy and,” Rodney breathed out a huff of disbelief, “I have no fucking idea what we’re doing.”

John couldn’t help but smile at that.They’d warned him about McKay when he arrived at Edwards,.Arrogant, petty, bad with people. It had only taken five minutes for John to realise that they had warned him about all the wrong things.John was a big fan of the arrogance, especially when even Rodney’s biggest critics admitted that he could back it up with actions.It was Rodney’s genius after all that he was counting on to keep him alive.

“All I know,” Rodney continued, “is that I don’t want to stop.”

John exhaled in relief.Ever since this afternoon, when Rodney had pushed him away, he’d feared, hoped, and really fucking fearedthat Rodney was done.“I thought maybe, after what happened earlier, you - “

Rodney shook his head, standing up and moving toward John.He reached out, his fingers resting against John’s cheek.John reached out as well, his hands ghosting over Rodney’s side, resting on his hip and pulling him closer until they were breathing against each other.

“I don’t like astronauts,” Rodney said quietly.“I wanted the stars, my whole life - and I can’t but they can -you can and - - I don’t like astronauts, but I like you.”

John still had concerns, of course he did, but there was something about Rodney’s simple declaration of liking him that took the floor out from underneath him.John huffed a laugh andrested his head against Rodney’s.How the hell could he follow a declaration like that?

“Cool,” he said.

Rodney pushed him away.“Cool?” he screeched. “I pour my heart out you and all you can say is cool and - - oh my god, is that what your real laugh sounds like?You sound like a dying donkey.”

John just laughed harder, letting Rodney shut him up with a kiss.

He still had no idea what they were doing but he had to agree with Rodney.He didn’t want it to stop.

* * *

“ _I’ll take a picture of them for you when I’m up there.”  
_

_“You better.”_

* * *

“Rodney, will you stop harassing my astronauts and get back to the damn control room?”

Rodney ignored Jack O’Neill’s demands and continued to pull at the toggles of John’s space suit until he was satisfied that everything was safe and secure.

“I’m good, Rodney,” John said, his voice sounding tinny through the audio equipment that was threaded into the bulky suit. 

“Yes, well.It never hurts to be sure,” Rodney said, standing back awkwardly.For all its bulk, the suit that encased John seemed suddenly flimsy.Too insubstantial to act as a barrier for everything it was to act as a barrier against and Rodney had designed almost every part of the Space Shuttle, knew every component that had gone into making it and, knowing that, he couldn’t not know every possible thing that could go wrong.

“Are you done?” O’Neill asked, jolting Rodney from his worry.

Rodney flipped him off in answer.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” O’Neill laughed.“Sheppard, Sumner, get in the damn cabin and we’ll get this test on the road.”

Rodney felt Jack’s hand on his shoulder as they made their way back to the command room.It tightened just on the edge of painful as they got out of earshot of the two astronauts.

“How long have you been sleeping with him?” Jack asked.

Rodney froze for just a second, tripping over his feet.He shrugged Jack’s hand off his shoulder and glared at the Commander of Mission Control, a man he’d been very close to liking just a few seconds ago.“Less time than you’ve been sleeping with that long-haired hippie you’re shacked up with,” he said, his chin held high.

“Daniel’s a college professor and my lodger,” Jack said, his voice cool.“What’s your answer when people ask who John is to you?”

“Are people likely to be asking?” Rodney asked. He thought they’d been careful.Closets and Zelenka’s nosiness aside, they had been careful. 

Jack huffed a laugh.“Not yet but if you want to keep it that way then maybe try even glancing at Sumner’s suit next time?”

Rodney had barely even noticed Marshall Sumner had been in the room. 

“Noted,” he grumbled.

They hadreached the control room but Jack stopped him at the door, his hand on Rodney’s arm, gentle this time.“Who is Sheppard to you?The real answer?”

Rodney answered without thinking.“He’s the stars.” 

He was as taken aback as Jack by the answer.But it was true.It felt right.

“Well, hell.” Jack slapped Rodney’s shoulder.“Why don’t the both of you come to the cabin this weekend for a fishing trip? I won’t take no for an answer.”

* * *

Funny thing about the cabin trip was that not a single fish was caught.John had enjoyed 48 hours of good food, better company and some truly spectacular sex with Rodney.

Life was good, the testing was going well.Nancy and Rebecca had been won over by Rodney’s obvious affection for John and little Joanna adored her new Uncle and, somehow, before he knew it, he was less than 12 hours away from flying into space.

“How sure are you really that we’re not gonna burn up on re-entry?”

“Honestly?” Rodney paused to consider.“It’s fifty/fifty.”

John slapped him across the back of the head.

“Hey,” Rodney protested.“Ask a ridiculous question, get a ridiculous answer. Now shut up and get some sleep.”

John huffed before pressing a closed mouth kiss against Rodney’s crooked lips. He turned around and settled down to sleep.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” Rodney said, almost too quietly to be heard.

John smiled as sleep settled over him.

* * *

Rodney was having a heart attack.Why the hell was O’Neill laughing him instead of calling for the damn medics.

“It worked you crazy son of a bitch,” Jack yelled, slapping him on the back.“You did it.”

“I did it?” Rodney’s panic eased away as reality sunk in.“They didn’t burn up?”

Jack gestured around the room at the dozens of command workers who were celebrating raucously.“What do you think, McKay?”

“It worked.”

Jack slapped him on the back again.“It worked.”

* * *

“What was it like?”

“It was incredible.It was - - thank you.For getting me there.I don’t know how I can ever give you anything close to - -“

Rodney shut him up with a kiss.“You give me everything I need.”

* * *

Fourteen years later...

“Rodney?”John yelled.When that didn’t work he poked at Joanna’s side, forcing her head out of her physics textbook.Joanna was determined to follow her Dad and her Uncle Rodney into the space program which would never stop making either man proud. 

“What?” she asked, pure McKay snark in her voice.

“Go to Rodney’s office and get him, would you?”

She sighed dramatically.“When I’m at Mom and Rebecca’s no one treats me like a dogsbody.”

John mock pouted. “Too bad for you that it’s my week with you.Dogsbody central here.”

“I hate all four of my parents equally,” Joanna promised with a grin.“What do you want me to tell him?”

“Tell him Jack O’Neill’s on the phone for him.Something about wanting you to consult on deep space telemetry out of Cheyenne.”

* * *

Rodney got the stars eventually.They were nothing compared to what he already had.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Selenic’s art as soon as I saw it. A fic sprung almost fully formed into my mind.
> 
> This isn’t that fic. Life and lockdown got in the way so this is as close as I could get to the fic with my limited time. I hope to revisit it some day because the art deserves it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this anyway!


End file.
